G.B.H.
G.B.H. was a competitor in Series 2 of Robot Wars. The team called themselves Team Joint Effort, and they competed with four different robots in their time. The original G.B.H. was a box-shaped robot with a lifting scoop and a circular saw. The robot made the series semi-finals in Series 2, eventually losing in the pinball trial. G.B.H. 2 was a brand new machine which competed in Series 6. It was a box-wedge robot, shaped like an endurance race-car with two concealed flippers. It was fast and manoeuvrable, but had weak armour. Although the robot was impressive, it lost in the first round on a very close judges' decision. The team also competed in Series 1 with Scrapper and in Series 3 with Facet. Both robots lost in the second round to eventual Grand Finalists. Robot History Series 2 G.B.H. made a strong start to Heat J, bulldozing through Dead Metal to reach the end zone in the Gauntlet. In the Tug of War, G.B.H. had secret weapons; spikes at the bottom that dug into the ground to increase resistance, lasting 20 seconds. After maneuvering around, G.B.H. flipped Talos onto its side, before repeating the process on Ivanhoe in the heat final. G.B.H. reached the semi-finals, competing in the second semi. G.B.H. came second in the Gauntlet, after breaking down the wall and driving slowly into the pit. However, G.B.H. lost out in the pinball. It hit some bricks and barrels, before being picked up and placed effortlessly into the pit by Sir Killalot. It had only scored 145 points, which eliminated G.B.H. from the Semi-Finals. Series 6 (G.B.H. 2) G.B.H. 2 had a very impressive start to Series 6, tossing Sir Chromalot and ICU around. It self-righted spectacularly after being flipped. ICU was soon immobilised, but it fell to the judges to decide the other robot to be eliminated. It was a very close decision, but the judges eliminated G.B.H. 2, sending Sir Chromalot and The Alien through. Scrapper Scrapper was a box-shaped robot entered by the team in Series 1. The robot was armed with two spinning saw blades at the front of the machine. Having negotiated the Gauntlet and the Trial, Scrapper was defeated in the Arena Semi-Finals by Recyclopse, who quickly turned it over onto its side, unable to self-right. Facet Facet was a basic blue wedge shape with a broad flipper, which competed in Series 3. It could reach a top speed of 48 MPH, which was very quick for its time. Facet had an on-board camera that was located right next to the flipper. In its first battle, one flip was all it took to defeat Terminal Ferocity, before flipping Matilda. In retaliation, Sergeant Bash crumpled its flipper. In the next round, Facet flipped Firestorm over, but Firestorm self-righted. Pushing Facet against the wall, Firestorm flipped it onto its side, leaving it unable to right itself. Results Series 1 (Scrapper) Heats *Gauntlet: Qualified *Trial (Football): Qualified *Arena Semi-Final vs Recyclopse: Lost Series 2 (G.B.H.) Heats *Gauntlet: Qualified *Trial (Tug of War): Qualified *Arena Semi-Final vs Talos: Won *Arena Final vs Ivanhoe: Won Semi-Finals *Gauntlet: Qualified *Trial (Pinball): Eliminated Series 3 (Facet) Heats *Round 1 vs Terminal Ferocity: Won *Round 2 vs Firestorm: Lost Series 6 (G.B.H. 2) Heats *Round 1 vs The Alien vs ICU vs Sir Chromalot: Eliminated Series Record *Series 1: Heat, Arena Semi-Final (Scrapper) *Series 2: Semi-Finals, Trial (G.B.H.) *Series 3: Heat, Round 2 (Facet) *Series 4-5: Did not enter *Series 6: Heat, Round 1 (G.B.H. 2) *Series 7: Did not enter Category:UK Series competitors Category:UK Semi-Finalists